The invention generally relates to valves for vehicle exhaust lines.
More specifically, according to a first aspect, the invention relates to a valve for a vehicle exhaust line, of the type comprising: a valve body inwardly defining a passage for the exhaust gases; a flap arranged in the passage; a shaft connected to the flap and having first and second ends opposite one another; at least one first bearing connected to the valve body and arranged to guide the rotation of the first end of the shaft relative to the valve body such that the flap is rotatable relative to the valve body around a rotation axis.
Such a valve is frequently arranged with the first bearing turned downward, i.e., toward the rolling surface of the vehicle. A drive motor of the flap in this case is typically placed above the valve body, and is therefore protected from projections of water or solid materials coming from the rolling surface. In the valves of the state of the art, it was observed that the first end of the shaft could deteriorate quickly.